Hi Daddy
by Darkangelfariy
Summary: I had to redo it cause there were to many mistakes. Jonathon is a good guy. When Alec finds a girl with warlock powers he takes her back and when Magnus comes over the gang finds something shocking about Magnus. Rated T for cursing in later chapters. Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**After all the books, Jonathon is good now and Clary and Jace are still happy in love and they live at the Institute with the Lightwoods. One day on a hunt Alec came across a girl with powers that looks like a warlocks, he takes her to Magnus' and every one finds out something shocking about Magnus.**

I was getting ready to go hunting when my phone vibrated. I grabbed it from my desk and looked at who texted me. Magnus, I smiled I slid it open and read the text but I didn't have time to answer because I was late. I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door and soon I was out of the Institute and walking along a back ally. I was thinking about Magnus when I heard screaming I pulled out a blade and ran to where the screaming was coming from. I rounded the corner and saw a dozen demons in a circle around this girl. I was about to save her when she snapped her fingers and sparks came out. Soon all the demons were burning. I stood there watching in awe as this girl burnt all those demons with just a snap of her fingers and then I realized that this girl is a warlock. A scream brought me out of my trance I just had enough time to react and catch the girl as she fell and passed out in my arms. I looked down and saw that she was sleeping. I decided to take her back to the Institute. I picked her p bridal style and started walking back. When I got back I ran into the infirmary and sat her on the bed. Soon Jace, Clary, and Isabelle ran in. They all looked at the girl and all started talking at once, I held up a hand and they stopped talking. I grabbed my phone and texted Magnus. Not five minute later Magnus walked in the door. "Hello love." He said. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to speak when Magnus's eyes widen. "Trinity?" He asked. The girl sat up suddenly and looked at Magnus "Hello daddy."

**Please go easy and I know Warlocks can't have kids but Magnus got with an angel and they had a baby. Please go easy and R and R please with a sexy Magnus on top!**


	2. AN

**A/N**

Look I know that Magnus can't have kids but in my story he can. Magnus hooked up with an angel and she had a baby. Now if you don't like it then go read something else. So Magnus has a kid deal with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything! All rights to Cassandra Clare the creator of the books**.

**Chapter2**

_ Alec's point of view._

We all looked from Magnus to the girl on the bed and we just stood there. Magnus walked over to the girl and gave her a hug. "I haven't seen you since around 1878. Were have you been?" Magnus said. The girl looked down and frowned. My mom cleared her throat and all heads turned to her. "I'm sorry to break the reunion up but I have questions that need to be answered." Magnus nodded his head and picked the girl up and walked out of the room. We followed him to the library and he sat her down on one of the many couches in there. He sat next to her and the rest of us stood around them. "How is this possible?" Jace asked. Magnus sighed and looked down at the girl with love in his eyes and something in me snapped. Why does she have all of Magnus's attention, what about me? Doesn't Magnus love me too? Then I stopped mid thought and realized that I was jealous. I have never gotten jealous before. Magnus looked up and smiled, "Many centuries ago I hooked up with an angel and well nine months later this little beautiful thing popped out. I'm guessing since it was an angel I was able to reproduce. I'm glade it worked." Clary turned and walked out for a second and when she returned she had some clothes in her hands. "Since her clothes are all ripped and dirty I thought she could wear some of mine." She handed Trinity the clothes and she got up and went behind a book case and when she came back I heard Jonathon gasp. I looked at him and he had a blush on his face. Trinity came out wearing a white strap gown that went down to her knees. I looked over and saw that my mother and father were having a long discussion about something. She looked over at Trinity and nodded. "She will stay with you Magus and Alec. Your father and I are going to Idris; the Clave will want to hear about this." We all nodded and left, I looked over at Jonathon and he was looking at Trinity and blushing. I smiled and left to get some things. These next few days will be fun.

_Trinity's point of view_

I cant' believe that I am back with my father, I have missed him so much, I haven't seen him since William and James were alive and that was so long ago. I miss those two so much. They were so loving and caring. They didn't deserve to die like they did. Jace looks like Will. I wonder if they have any family connection. Will was so handsome. I still love you Will. I noticed that Jonathon boy keeps starring at me. He reminds me of an old friend named Seth Morgenstern, but that can't be right. I killed the last ones and if he was one that means I have to kill him too. I made a promise and I will keep it till the end of time.

_Magnus's point of view_

My daughter gets to live with me! Both of my beautiful angels get to live with me. Alec, Trinity, and I made our way to my house and up the stairs and were greeted by my beautiful cat. (**A/N I forgot the name of the cat) **Alec and Trinity at on the couch and I went down the hall and realized that I don't have a room for my darling daughter, I snapped my fingers and I door appeared. I opened it and inside was a room fit for a girl. I hope Trinity can stay with me forever. I missed my baby girl.

**How was it? Good, bad? Please R and R! I may do a lemon between Jonathon and Trinity but only if you guys think I should. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated. My sister had a baby and I've been busy helping out and stuff. So here's another chapter in Hi Daddy. I don't own anything! All rights to Cassandra Clare **

It's been a week since I moved in with my daddy and it has been interesting. Alec decided to move in too and his parents went bat shit crazy but in the end they let him and even helped move some things. I heard from daddy that Jace is going to ask Clary to marry him and I'm excited. I hope she says yes. I'm currently sitting on the couch looking through my grimoire when Alec came and sat next to me. "What are you reading?" I looked up and noticed that he had glitter in his hair. I giggled and looked back down, "I'm flipping through my grimoire." His eyes brows knotted together and he leaned down and scanned the page. "What's a grimoire?" I opened my mouth to answer but stopped when I heard heavy foot steps stop outside the front door. I looked behind me and saw that Jonathon just walked through the door liked he owned the place followed by Jace, Clary, and Isabelle. Jonathon plopped down on the love seat and Clary sat in Jace's lap and Isabelle sat next to me. "Whatca reading?" She asked. I sighed and looked over at her. She looked like a slut. "I'm reading my grimoire." I looked back down trying to get back to it but all heads turned to me and had a slight frown on their face. "What's that?" They all said. I rolled my eyes and shut the book. "It's a witch's book were they write down every spell they did. Since a spell is complicated and different they wrote it down so they don't forget. I found Magnus's in the back of his closet. I found an interesting spell that can turn a loved one mortal. Now that I think about it, he turned a lot of people immortal cause he loved them but then he just left." I looked over at Alec and saw that he looked anger. "There's an immortal spell?" He asked. I nodded and looked to see Magnus standing the hallway looking over at us. "What are you Shadow hunters doing in my house?" they just shrugged and went back to kissing and fixing their makeup or flipping knives. "Why didn't you tell me there was an immortal spell?" Alec asked. I looked up and looked at Jonathon, Jace, Clary and Isabelle and nodded. We got up and headed to the door. "You guys probably want some alone time." I said. We quickly ran out the door and outside. As soon as we left the building we heard screaming and cursing. I looked at each other and walked to the Institute. We walked through the doors and into the elevator. We got out and walked into the library and sat on a couch or the floor in Jace's case. "I didn't mean to start a fight between them." I said, looking down. They nodded, I looked beside me and saw Jonathon watching me. "I never did get your name." I said to him. "Names Jonathon." I raised an eye brow. "Do you have a last name?" he nodded and I sat there starring at him. He sighed, "Fine, my name is Jonathon Morgenstern." I frowned. I guess I do have to kill him. Such a shame, he is handsome. But a promise is a promise. "I'm sorry to say this but I gotta kill you." Isabelle, Jace, and Clary whipped their heads at me. "Why?" was all he sad. "I made a promise a long time ago to a friend that I will kill every single Morgenstern." He smiled and grabbed me, "Like you could kill me." I looked at him and his ears and nose started bleeding. He let go of me and fell on the floor and clutched his head. "I know a hundred different ways to kill you. Ranging from quick and painless to long and hurtful. Now I may not kill you. Depending if I see you as a threat." I got up and left. I heard foot steps and looked behind me and saw Clary and Isabelle running after me. "What was that all about?" She asked. I shrugged and tried to walk away but Isabelle grabbed me. "I said I before, I promised a friend that if I find a Morgenstern that is harming people that I would kill them. I'm going to keep that promise to him." Clary cocked her head to the side and looked at me. "Him?" Isabelle said. I looked down and grabbed my necklace and started stroking it. They grabbed me and lead me back into the library. Jace and Jonathon were there sitting on a couch. I sat across from them and sighed. "A long time ago in 1878, William Herondale was killed by Seth Morgenstern because he was trying to find a way to get a hold on demonic powers and they were fighting and I was there trying to stop them before they destroyed the whole city of London but they wouldn't listen and Will died. He was so handsome and they way he fought was incredible. I was amazed and soon I fell in love but his heart was with another. I never stopped loving him and that night on his death bed I promised him that I would hunt down any Morgenstern that went crazy and started hurting people to gain demonic powers I would kill. He made me promise to watch over his family and I did but that night I couldn't protect one boy," I looked up at Jace, "You were such a cute baby. Had your father's hair and your mother's eyes. They didn't deserve to die they way they did." I looked down and wiped my eyes. I didn't realize I was crying. "William Herondale is your great -great -great grandfather"

**Hey so how was it? R and R! I think this is my favorite chapter so far. Tell me if you guys want me to but a lemon. Thanks, love Dark. **


End file.
